


NaruHina Tumblr Prompts.

by orphan_account



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Lemon, NaruHina - Freeform, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: NaruHina tumblr prompts.-------





	1. Story 1 chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let Hinata be a f*cking weirdo.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/460295) by Ino-buta. 



Hinata spoke, "Hey... Naruto, do you have a light?"  
she was naked covered in a thin sheet,  
Naruto however was sprawled on the bed still regaining his breath,  
the sex was intense, it seemed like Hinata was the one mounting him, she was voracious,  
"Hinata I didn't know you smoke?, I mean I knowing that the sex was good but good enough to make you start smoking?"  
"negative, I need to light some incense" spake Hinata in a monotone voice  
incense whaaaa do you need that for?- stammered Naruto  
Never mind she spake under her breath as she pulled out some incense, ah yes i....  
never mind I found a lighter.

 

"I need to purify the surrounding areas, due to our coital intimacy", As she seemed to speak faster and faster

"You know Naruto, when you came I thought I saw your soul leave your body for a split second",

Her eyes widened, her speaking while she was busy staring at the flame licking the incense without looking Naruto in the face while she spake.

"I am afraid, Naruto my house is haunted, I do not wish to give the spirits any more advantages given the amount of life energy that was spilt though our coupling".

As she continued to yammer on Naruto's eyes widened  
here she was beautiful, naked and freshly fucked yammering about chakra's and eif sof  
the Kaballah , the Tree of Life's dark reflection as it relates to spirits that gain strength from the hole left in  
the sacred energy when two individuals engaged in premarital intercourse.

She started chanting as her eyes seemed to glow.  
"Naruto.... I think we need to couple again its the only way to make sure now that I have activated my Byakugan that no impurities have entered your body given our sinful premarital coupling."  
"Wait you wanna fuck again, Hinata to be honest I am a little worn out you rode me pretty hard"

Hinata brought a finger onto Naruto's lips,  
"shhhh let me handle everything".  
she held down his arms as he started to panic  
"Hinata , really i mean ummm...."  
he couldn't help it she was beautiful, she took advantage of his half unwanted arousal to mount him  
as she started to chant the Chinese zodiac as she formulated hand seals.  
Her eyes glowed, in the dim light of the bedroom, are you ready Naruto, she spoke in a monotone voice,  
"we need to unleash the tension of our prior coupling... Get ready I, wont go easy on your this may require a bit of chakra so i hope you have some reserves left"  
"whaaaa?" Naruto's mouth was left agape.


	2. Story 1 chapter 2

"Hin..ata" Stammered Naruto between breaths of Hinata's hips riding the length of him up and down slowly.

"Shouldn't we be using protection?"

Hinata with her eyes met Naruto's with a vacant expression... still mounted on top of Naruto it took her a few seconds of empty silence for her to reply.

"Naruto- I am on all kinds of protection, I have garlic powder around the room to keep out vampires..."  
"I also have a..." Hinata reached an arm down towards Naruto's throat stopping to push his head backward by the chin

above on the wall behind the bed that Hinata was fucking him on was a crucifix.

She left out a sign of pleasure, "see Naruto-Kun don't worry I have everything under control"

"Hinata no that's not what I meant, I mean a condom"

Hinata's eyes widened, she let out a shrill laugh, something shiril like a mad women,.

Naruto witnissed Hinatas eyes widden with a sort of manic gleam.

Narto having witnessed what he saw today was not doubting that she would and very well could lay a hex on his person, with this he felt a shiver down his spine,

her eyes widened as she continued to speak faster and faster

Naruto tried to avoid her gaze but it was difficult with her topping him,

her gaze seemed to strip away beneath his naked person towards something ephemeral such as his very soul.

"Naruto-kun , Naruto-kun , Naruto-kun, "...don't you know latex commonly found in condoms is haunted?" Chimed in Hinata so matter of fact, as if this was common knowledge, that condoms contains spirits? 

her pace of talking beginning to speed up as she regained her motion of her lips taking in each inch of Naruto...


	3. Story 1 chapter 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata exorcises a Fox demon.
> 
> Naruto came.

Naruto was beginning to be fully aroused, so it was difficult to concentrate even with, Hinata yammering about Chakras, ghosts Kaballah and other such esoteric matters a few minutes ago.

Naruto had thoughts buzzing in his head but he felt unable to think clearly with his thoughts being drowned by the pleasure of Hinata's fucking.

"Naruto-kun", Hinata sighed with a deep exhale of pleasure,  
"keep it up..."

She was still on top of him, her hips meeting Naruto as she mounted ever inch of him.

Naruto could feel her arousal, the meeting between both of them without any

"Hinata"... Naruto was close.

he could only look up, as Hinata rode him, her naked body on top of him.  
She was beautiful, 

"Hinata, I am close", he muttered Hinata took this as a cue to ride ride him faster and faster...

"Naruto-kun before you cum, "I need you to know...",

Her mouth curled up into a cat smile, but her voice remained as monotone as ever

"Remember when I said I witnessed, your spirit leave your body a split second after our first coupling?" 

"Umm yeah", Hinata what is this about? Replied Naruto groggy as hell, from the high of his oncomming orgasm.

Her eyes widened into a thousand yard stare as she continued to speak  
looming over Naruto

Naruto felt trapped suddenly 

Hinata was beautiful still was even when she got like this, however Naruto felt the hair on the nape of his neck rise up.

"I am afraid Naruto-kun you were possessed by a Fox Demon when you entered my dwelling"

"My Hyuga house hold has been haunted for generations and it is my Job as a Hyuga women to set free the spirits that are trapped into their confines of this earthly dwelling"

Naruto could not, keep up with the near manic pace that this information was being conveyed to him.

"But don't worry you head Naruto, if I top you a few more times as well as perform a chant  
that should be enough to exorcise the Fox demon out of you."

suddenly with a shrill cry

Fuck me Naruto, so I can exorcise the fox demon out of you!

She began performing hand signs of the Chinese zodiac...

" ox roster" muttered under her breath. Her hands moving so quickly for a few seconds Naruto had a difficulty processing just how quick her hands were moving..

with that she screamed "exorcism no jutsu"  
just then as Naruto came, a hard forced orgasm

Naruto was still slowly spurting hot gushes of Cum...

Before Hinata dismounted him ,she focused the full strength of her gaze upon him, heaving deeply as she took in Naruto's cum.  
She reached down with on hard to gently touch Naruto's face, her touch was loving despite the chill down his back Naruto felt

as Hinata looking exhausted now dismounted him slowly

"Naruto-Kun, mission accomplished"

she reached over to the bed post pulled out some sage picked up the lighter before earlier.

"Now here my chakra reserves are spent, your welcome, the demon is gone and sealed"

"please light these as we can say a prayer for the departed fox demon"


	4. Story 3 chapter 1/ Forbidden Fruit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NaruHina story #3.

Naruto was waiting apprehensively.  
That is until Hinata finally arrived, with her gift for both of them to partake in for their 6th month of  
being together as boyfriend and girlfriend.  
Hinata was wearing a purple buttoned blouse which clung to her bust perfectly, Her hair was long,  
her hips swayed as she walked hypnotically.  
if anything Naruto thought to himself she has grown more beautiful overtime, which is something he  
thought impossible when they first started dating.  
Hinata was humming sweetly to herself. as she carried a large red bag from a shopping store. Naruto  
was eager to know of its contents... an awkward silence with nothing more then the humming filling  
the room. this apprehension was maddening.  
Poor Naruto needed to break the silence. “So Hinata, what did you

Hinata smile broke into a laugh, ok not a laugh more like a giggle. She shook with her giggling as it  
erupted into laughter.  
"Oh Naruto"... She paused. "Your so very nice, and respectful, I love you for that."  
Naruto felt a sense of relief, maybe this was all a joke, Hinata loves him, and they have a respectful  
relationship, when it comes to their lovemaking.  
There is no way she would ever ask to be brutalized by her significant other.  
After all they have been through so much, so much death and carnage and despite it all they still  
clawed their way past it to be together.  
Hinata's eyes grew penetrating, with a look that left Naurto feeling slightly uncomfortable in a way  
he couldn't describe.  
She was looking at him, almost like he was a piece of steak.  
"Naruto, the toys they aren't for me" she spake so smoothly.  
Naruto had a thought, which he spake out loud  
"I get it maybe your holding onto them for Ino?" Naruto sounded enthused, glad at the prospect not  
not having to use these sex toys on Hinata.  
Then suddenly the announcement that shook Naruto to his very core.  
"No, Naruto they are not to be used on me" she paused  
"They are to be used by me on you."  
*Flashforward*  
Naruto was on the bed naked laying on his back. This would be a reason for Naruto be be excited  
after all Hinata's bedroom was a place of bliss when the two were together. However what made this  
different was the fuzzy handcuffs holding Naruto onto the bed post. Hinata was removed her bra and  
unbuttoned her blouse before she tossed them onto the bed.  
she crawled ever so slowly onto the bed crept close to naruto. Watching him. Hinata looked hungry,  
she had been waiting for this for years, but now she felt it was time for her to be open with Naruto  
with her wants and desires.  
This was something she would have to break Naruto into so to speak, and she would be gentle on so  
gentle, because she loved him.  
Naruto's eyes were wide, taking in the motion of Hinata as she crawled onto the bed on all fours.


	5. Story 4 chapter 1/ Anger born of worry.

Hinata welcomes him home in open arms.  
But Naruto could tell something was wrong.  
“Hinata” he did not have to say more.  
He was battered, it was a miracle that he was held together as well as he was.  
Hinata could see her husband pitiful , injured, and limping , as he walked towards her.  
He brushed the side of her bob cut, with the side of his hand,  
Hinata would not look at him in the face.  
Naruto started to kiss her neck.  
But Hinata stiffened up.  
suddenly without warning  
She pushed Naruto away from her, at arms length.  
“Naruto, so you really think you can return home a hero, and celebratory fuck your wife?”  
Naruto eyes gleamed with a hurt look.  
He was taken a back.  
“Hinata, no that’s not it, I just want you, as all I could think of was you when I got cut up, I always  
have and always wi- “she cut him off  
“Further more Naruto, you have a family , you have me, you cannot risk everything.”  
Naruto tried to interject by Hinata interuprted him in succession.  
“Naruto I am just so...”  
“Hinata, please, i know I fucked it up, but my thoughts were always of you, even when I was  
bleeding out”.  
at this Hinata seemed to cool down however she was still scowling.  
”Fine”. And with that  
Slowly Hinata, undid her skirt, removed her stockings and slid off her panties.  
however it was done in a pragmatic manner.  
Naruto’s eyes widened as he watched her strip...  
“I want you to tell me how much you want me, Naruto.”  
“Hinata, I need you, I need to melt into you, I ache for you.”  
Hinata pulled him closer by the colar of his his shirt.  
It seemed like she was going to pull him in for a kiss, but she stopped and spake.  
“Damn right you do.”  
Her face was still red with anger though less so.

**Author's Note:**

> Note I will do a rewrite later and add a intext of allusions when it comes to the esoteric, as alluded to in this fic.


End file.
